The invention relates to an iron having a metal soleplate, which is provided with an anti-friction layer containing an inorganic polymer. The invention also relates to a soleplate having an anti-friction layer which is suitable for use in an iron.
An iron of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is known per se, for example, from European Patent Application EP-640,714 and its equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,765, commonly assigned with this application. Said patent application (and U.S. patent) more specifically describes an iron which is provided with a stainless steel soleplate, which is coated with a thin anti-friction layer of polysilicate. This anti-friction layer can be applied from a solution by means of a sol-gel technique.
It has been found that, under certain conditions, the scratch resistance of the anti-friction layer of the known iron is sub-optimal. For example, if use is made of an aluminum soleplate, the scratch resistance of the anti-friction layer is not satisfactory. It has been found that fractures can develop in the anti-friction layer if the anti-friction layer of such an iron is moved over sharp objects and, simultaneously, a pressure is exerted on it.